lozrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Haeyin (LoZRP)
Born to a civilization that inhabits the moon, Rhey’lu “fell” to Termina in the company of another of his kind during a “coming of age” ceremony at the physical age of 12. He and his companion were separated upon entry and Rhey’lu was found alone in the fields of Termina by an astrologer named Markus. Upon realizing that the boy was without family (and seemingly nameless as he could not give it), took him in as his own and gave him a new name – Haeyin. It didn’t take Markus long to notice the abnormally slow pace at which his ward aged, and an even shorter amount of time for him to piece together just what he was and where he came from, but swore to never tell another soul. When Haeyin reached “14”, he left Termina with a travelling merchant’s caravan in attempts to keep those suspicions from reaching the other citizens of Clock Town, as well as to hopefully locate his missing partner. He took up the trade of a wood worker, whittling blocks of discarded wood into small tokens or statues or trinkets to sell for easy money, but soon found that he had a knack for mask making. He returned to Termina once a year since then in order to see his “father” and also to sell his wares during the Carnival of Time, leaving again once the festivities were over. This continued on for a time, travelling from country to country, town to town, selling and acquiring more and more masks all the while continuing the search for that of his own kind. Haeyin has since stopped looking for his fallen companion, hoping that perhaps one day in their future their paths will cross of their own will, and lives his life freely, doing whatever strikes him in that moment. Now, many years, two wars, several unfortunate happenings, and countless priceless masks later, he owns and manages two mask shops of his own in Hyrule and Labrynna, gaining the title of the Happy Mask Salesman. He travels frequently between the two and Termina, as well as wherever else his feet carry him. Appearance Haeyin has short, usually well kept, red hair that frames his high cheekbones and eyes of a similar shade. His complection is surprisingly fair considering just how much time he spends travelling. Outwardly calm and chipper, Haeyin rarely has anything other than some variant of a smile on his face. It can sometimes be rather off-putting, as he continues to smile even while upset or angry – and he does have quite the temper when provoked. Scars Being a merchant by trade, Haeyin has perhaps too many scars on his hands due to clumsiness with carving tools. Apart from those, his body is covered in the ghosts of once life threatening injuries; the most apparent being the dark gash across his back. He has two more nasty looking scars across his left side and down the right, as well as a few other lacerations scattered across his frame. The Salesman does not talk of how he got them. Category:LoZRP